


Give Me What I Need

by Staubengel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Kinda, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Top!Deadpool, bottom!Spidey, cause they don't reveal their identities, including an illustration, kinky kinky, my first published stand-alone Spideypool fic, sex against a wall, whooP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade gets spidey-napped one night because Peter needs some distraction.</p><p>Porn with some very very slight kind of plot XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me What I Need

Wade looked down at the man he just had shot, whistling to himself and letting the gun in his hand whirr around. That had been an easy job. Almost boring. But it paid money and money paid for rent and tacos (especially tacos), so all was well.

He left the tiny side street that was now spattered with the blood of the unlucky man and began to walk home. On his way he thought about what to get for dinner. Pizza, perhaps? Or maybe Chinese? Yes, Chinese sounded good. He hadn’t had Chinese in like –

A surprised squeaking sound escaped his throat as he suddenly was pulled to the left, heavily. He ended up in another little side street, stumbling against the wall as the force that had pulled him along suddenly stopped without a warning. Confused, Wade looked around.

“For an assassin, you let your guard down pretty low,” a voice said. A very familiar voice. Wade looked up and saw a man sitting on the wall just above his head. He was crouched, his feet were pressed against the bricks and his ass was sitting on his own heels. His arms were hanging losely between his slightly parted knees. Only one man could defy gravity like that. Wade’s heart started beating faster.

“You know, when you’re immortal you stop worrying too much about people randomly attacking you or kidnapping you to rape you in shady alleys,” he replied, putting the gun into its holster. He knew how Spider-Man hated that he killed people. No need to let him see that he had just shot a man.

“Of the two of us it is rather you who would rape me than the other way round,” Spidey stated and elegantly slid down the wall. Jesus, that sight alone almost made Wade’s pants go tight. “Given that you are the one stalking me.” His feet met the ground and he straightened up. He was smaller than Wade, the top of his head came up to Wade’s eyeline, but he still had this assertiveness about him, this self-awareness and certainty that gave him his special vibe. Little did Wade know that this vibe was gone as soon as Peter took off his mask and was nothing more than a lonely, depressed teenager on the verge of adulthood who struggled too much with himself and his surroundings and had grown bitter and hard to survive his own tragedies.

“From the evidence,” Wade said, “it looks as if _you_ are stalking _me_ here right now, Wall-E.” Excellent joke, Wade. 10 points to Hufflepuff.

Spidey only snorted. The street was just two metres wide, so they practically stood right the opposite of each other. Wade felt a prickling in his neck due to them being so close.

“Feels good to turn the tables for once,” the superhero said.

Wade cocked his head slightly. “Does that mean that _you_ will invite _me_ over for dinner tonight and that _I’ll_ be the one declining before leaving you all alone in the night, forced to go home by yourself and then getting off to the thought of how the evening could have gone if I would have accepted? Because that’s what I normally do.”

“You never invited me over for dinner,” Spider-Man said and came a bit closer. “And believe it or not, I actually have other responsibilities that keep me from being around when you get off to the thought of me. Very sorry.”

“Ah, so it was just poorly timed,” Wade nodded. “Maybe we can just make an official appointment as to when asking you out will actually work, then.”

“Now would be good,” the other man replied without hesitating and came even closer. He stood right in front of Wade now, their bodies almost touching.

Wade blinked in confusion. “Uhm…” he made, but he couldn’t talk any further as Spidey was already interrupting him.

“Though I only have 20 minutes. So let’s skip to the getting-off part right away.”

Okay, now Wade _really_ was confused! He had flirted with Spider-Man regulary for the few months the crawler was around now, and Spidey had always flirted back, but only in this mocking, slightly mean way that Wade had always read as: “I know you’re really into me and I enjoy having this power over you, so I’ll let you dangle while playing along a bit to keep you hooked.” Never had he even dared to dream (okay, he had dreamed a lot, but shush) that Spidey had actually _meant_ those things. Let alone one day committing to them.

“When will you finally realise that I’m actually a good guy and you should totally marry me and have lots of sex with me everyday?” Wade had asked on their last encounter a few days ago.

“Not today,” had been Spidey’s answer before he had swung away. And then a shouted back: “I’ll come back to you when it’s convenient for me.” Well, apparently right now it was convenient for him.

Wade actually didn’t know how to react to this. He wasn’t prepared. His heart raced in his chest, his blood was flushing his ears so hot that it hurt, his mouth went dry. Spidey came even closer, his chest now touching Wade’s, and forced the Merc back until he hit the wall. Shit shit shit. Was this really happening? Oh Gods. Oh all the Gods.

“What is it?” the smaller man asked lowly, trapping Wade against the wall with his body. “Is this how you do this? Then I’m really disappointed in what you have to offer, after all the times you wanted this to happen.”

“Uh,” Wade replied with a gulp. “I’m a little unprepared right now. This is not how I imagined this to go. I thought of candles, maybe a bearskin in front of a fire place, a little wine, some music, you know, that kinda stuff.”

“Well, you have right here, right now, a dark side street and a brick-wall,” Spider-Man said. “Make the best of it.”

Wade didn’t know that Peter felt horrible tonight and was in desperate need of distraction. He also didn’t know that Peter was only 18, full of hormones and heavily turned on by the broad shoulders under Wade’s suit and the agility, strength and skill the other man showed whenever he fought. Or that he hoped to lose himself in the other tonight, to forget who he was for a moment, to forget about his fears and responsibilities for a while and make Wade heal him for a short amount of time. All Wade knew was that he himself was deeply in love with this man in front of him, in all the ways possible, and that included fucking him hard against a wall if that was what this man asked of him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to a more comfortable place?” he asked anyway, just to ease his own doubts about this. This was so unlikely to really be true. Maybe he was just imagining it all.

“I am sure,” Spidey agreed and then he pressed his upper thigh against Wade’s crotch hard. “I am sure I want you to take me here and now. But if you don’t want to, I will help myself without your participation.”

Wade shuddered at the thought of that. Jesus. How could Spider-Man do this to him. “Last chance,” he mumbled. “If you don’t back out of this now, I will actually give you what you want.”

He heard Spidey chuckle lowly. “Good,” he said. “Cause I’m tired of begging.” Then he stood on his toes to kiss Wade through the mask. Wade met him halfway through the motion, pushing himself forward hard to crush his covered lips on Spidey’s covered mouth and suck heavily at it. The young man made a surprised but pleased sound and held onto Wade’s shoulders as the Merc forced him backwards. This time it was Spidey’s back hitting the wall. The impact made him exhale loudly and Wade could taste his sweet breath on his tongue. Fuck. There was definitely no going back now.

As they sucked and tried to nibble at each other’s lips through their masks, Wade let his gloved hands slide down Spidey’s sides. He was so slender and yet still quite muscular. And the first thing Wade had to do now that he was finally allowed to go this far was to touch this perfect, round, bouncy butt. He placed both hands on it and squeezed slightly. It drew a little moan from its owner, which made Wade squeeze harder. In response, Spidey bucked his hips against him. Okay. So he wasn’t joking about wanting it badly.

Wade let his fingers wander upwards to search for the spot where the upper half of Spidey’s suit met the pants. He knew the suit only looked like it was a one-piece but actually was made of pants, boots, a shirt, the gloves and the mask, melting together so smoothly that no edges could be seen. He found it after a bit of fumbling and yanked Spidey’s pants down over his ass. Then he got rid of his own gloves and let them drop to the floor gracelessly. No time to put them in one of his pockets. He needed to feel this piece of perfection in his bare hands right now. It felt so amazing that Wade moaned against Spidey’s mouth. The cool, soft skin under his rugged own felt like silk. He cupped the cheeks and revelled in the feeling for a moment before he squeezed again. Again, the response was a bucking of hips against Wade’s own. Only this time they were naked. Gods.

Wade let one hand remain on Spidey’s ass and used the other one to search the pockets on his belt for the bottle of lube. He always carried one with him, as well as condoms and a pregnancy test. You never knew.

He popped the cap open with his thumb and then had to let go of this glorious butt to coat his fingers with the thick liquid.

“Don’t you dare say “Relax” now,” Spidey warned him and Wade had to laugh.

“Alright, I won’t,” he promised. Instead he said: “Open the gates!”

Spidey groaned and pressed his thigh against Wade’s cock so hard that it made the Merc yelp.

“Another stupid joke and I’m gone. I’m serious. Just don’t talk at all.”

“Okay. No dirty talk then. Your loss,” Wade sighed. “But seriously, I’m starting now.”

“I’m waiting.”

“Wow. So impatient.”

“Shut up.”

Wade let his slick middle finger slip between the firm cheeks of the Spider-Ass and gently prodded his entrance. Spidey actually moved down to meet his finger, causing the tip to already move into him. Wade hissed lowly at the feeling. Hot. Tight. His cock would be buried in this in a few minutes. Jesus fuck. This was what orgasms were made of.

To not get carried away too much, he kissed Spidey again, even though he could not really reach his lips through the wet fabric. But he didn’t want to pull up his mask, it would make Spidey see his demolished skin. So he kept it down, kissing Spidey as well as he could through the mask and swallowing his low moan as the finger slipped inside of him further. Despite his tightness he adjusted quickly, making the lubricated finger move with ease. Wade decided to add his index finger then. The moan that escaped Spidey’s lips as he did was going straight to Wade’s cock, making it twitch. He made Spider-Man moan. Moan with lust. Lust for him.

Unintentionally, his fingers moved in faster and deeper, but that only made Spidey moan again. Shit. He sounded so hot when he moaned.

Wade began to scissor his fingers. Slowly at first, then, as Spidey rolled his hips against him eagerly, faster and wider. The young man began to move his hips in rhythm with Wade’s fingers which resulted in the Merc finger-fucking him frantically in the end. They both panted against each other’s mouths, both held onto each other tight for support, both grinded their crotches against each other.

“Fuck me…” Spidey moaned, one leg slung around Wade’s waist. “Please… I want you to fuck me, Deadpool…”

Wade shuddered. This was straight out of one of his fantasies. It was like a fanfiction he himself had written. It was paradise.

“One sec,” he panted back and carefully removed his fingers. The air felt cold around them now. Spidey made a whiney sound at the loss and pressed against Wade’s crotch even tighter. The Merc tried to gently push him away.

“Can’t open my pants like this,” he explained between two heated kisses. Both of his hands guided Spidey’s hips back until his butt met the wall and there was enough space between them for Wade to fumble with his fly. His pants were already far too tight. Finally his cock was freed and he immediately grabbed his partner by the hips again to lift him up. He pressed him against the wall hard, hard enough for a low thud, and Spidey wrapped his legs around Wade instantly. Knowing that the other could hold onto him without his support, Wade let go of Spidey to grab the bottle of lube again and slicken his throbbing cock with it. Then he paused for a moment to completely take in the situation.

A heated up, needy and half-naked Spider-Man was trapped between Wade’s body and the wall, had his legs thrown around him and held Wade close, had his bare ass brushing against the tip of Wade’s cock, had his warm lips pressed against Wade’s mouth underneath his mask. This was real. At least it felt real. Shit. No, better not think about it, or he would come already.

He wrapped one arm around Spidey’s ass to hold him in place and used his other hand to guide his erection to the other’s entrance. The tip pressed inside and made Spidey shudder heavily, another moan escaping his lips. Wade let his entire length slide into him slowly, only moving half the way because the young man brought his hips down again in anticipation. Then his cock was fully seated inside the tight heat. Both of them held their breaths.

“You like it hard?” Wade managed to mumble. His chest felt tight and his entire body was tense, holding back the movements he so wanted to let lose.

“I want this wall to have an impression of my back after we’re done,” Spidey panted back.

Wade shivered with lust. “Good,” he grunted. Then he let himself go.

He had seen Spider-Man in action, so he knew he could take it. Which was good, cause Wade couldn’t hold back anymore. He grabbed Spidey’s ass with both hands and began to ram himself inside it hard, hard and fast and deep, and it made Spidey actually _scream_. It was a pleasured scream, an incredulous scream of what Wade was doing and how good it felt. Wade groaned in response and took the opportunity that Spidey had thrown his head back to press his face against his neck. Spidey had his hands pushed against the wall to keep him up there, so Wade could move without having to fear he would drop. This made it possible to thrust harder and pull out further everytime to push back in with more force.

He had never fucked anyone this harshly in his entire life. Granted, Spider-Man could take much more than anyone else he ever had had sex with and he knew he wouldn’t hurt him with the forceful thrusts that let his hips smack against the other’s ass so heavily that it made loud slapping sounds. Spidey had explicitly begged for this and Wade sure as hell would not decline it. He himself was far too involved by now to even try and hold back. He was fucking Spider-Man after all. And it felt better than he had ever imagined.

The other was so tight, so hot, so _willing_. Every thrust of Wade’s hips made him moan loudly, sometimes made him choke on his own pleasured screams. And not only that, he would also talk. Half-sentences like: “Aw, fuck!” or: “Oh God!” or: “Shit, Deadpool!” would leave his mouth and his beautiful, beautiful voice, hoarse from arousal, would fuel the fire in Wade’s loins. His normally so active mouth kept quiet this time so he could hear every reaction the other man granted him. Heavy panting and some moaning was all he allowed himself to give, as he couldn’t hold that back anyway. This was far too good for that.

As he felt the knot in his lower regions become tighter and tigther and the pleasure making his head throb, he rearranged himself and Spider-Man to be able to go from a different angle. Only two thrusts in and Spidey gave a squeal, curling in and wrapping one arm around Wade’s shoulders to support himself, his fingers digging into the other’s suit. He had hit his prostate. Good.

Making sure he would hit the same spot again, Wade began to go even faster, using all the strength and speed he could muster to ram himself inside Spidey’s ass. The younger man completely lost it at this. He slid down the wall cause he lost his own footing, folding himself in the middle. Only his legs around Wade’s waist and the arm around the other’s shoulder still kept him up. His other hand was clawing effortlessly at the wall, but the hard thrusts shook his body so violently that he couldn’t find a solid grip. His back hit the bricks harshly with every push of Wade’s hips and he had to keep his head down so as not to hit it against the wall too. Helpless, desperate groans came from him, when he breathed in it sounded like sobbing because he couldn’t control it anymore.

Then he tensed. The erratic motions of Wade’s hip drew a little, high-pitched moan from Spidey every single time, each one louder and more aggressive than the one before. His fingers grabbed Wade harder, his legs squeezed him tigther and then, finally, he screamed a loud: “AH, FUCK, DEADPOOL, YES!!” and convulsed heavily, coming all over his own stomach and chest.

Wade hissed loudly as the tight, hot walls around his dick grew even tigther, the muscles contracting in synch with Spidey’s spasms. Wade didn’t slow down and fucked the tightening passage with all he had left, but it didn’t take long until it became too much for him to bear. Only four more thrusts and it sent Wade over the edge as well. With a loud moan he rammed himself inside Spider-Man to the hilt, shooting his cum deep inside his core, his hips jerking forward with every wave of release. Spidey shuddered as the hot, sticky fluid was spilled inside of him, moaning softly with every spurt he could feel filling him up. Then they both kept still for a moment, catching their breaths and revelling in the feeling of being high from their orgasms.

Finally Spidey losened up his legs and Wade let him down on his own feet again. As his cock slipped out of the other, he could feel his own cum dripping out along with it and shivered softly. He had really come inside Spider-Man. Thank God and also Jesus.

Spidey pulled his pants back up right away, as it felt awkward to stand around half naked. Wade used that time to tug his own dick back into his pants. Then he looked at the smaller man.

“So…” he began. But Spidey put his hand over Wade’s mouth and kept him from talking.

“Thank you,” he said lowly. Something in his voice was different now than it had been before. Softer. More relaxed. “I think we can agree to make more appointments like this in the future.”

Wade mumbled something against Spidey’s hand.

“I would be free tomorrow night,” the hero continued. “Half past eight, the old docks? No one’s around there at that time and it’s quiet. And the old containers have some flat surfaces we can use. If we feel like lying down this time.”

Wade chuckled softly. Spidey removed his hand from his mouth to hear his response.

“Alright,” Wade said. “I think I can squeeze that into my schedule. To squeeze something else into y-“

Spidey darted forward and covered Wade’s mouth with his lips. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but it was heavy and sweet, even through the fabric, and Wade leaned into it to fully savour it. He wanted to say something after this, but Spidey was already gone. Woosh. Just like that. Wade looked at the entry of the side street, but he couldn’t see him anymore. Sighing, he picked up his gloves and put them back over his hands.

“I should have given him the pregnancy test,” he said to himself while walking back to the main street. “Who knows, maybe we just made a cute little Spideypool-baby together. I’ll have to talk to him about my visitation rights for tiny Bea Taco Wilson.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
